Partida de Póker
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado, si justo cuando Muraki iba a cobrar la apuesta, Hisoka no interfiriera? ¿Tsuzuki accedería así de fácil?


_**Discleimer**_: Pues esto ya lo saben, pero aun así tengo que decirlo u.u, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Matsushita-san, pero como ella no pone más escenas entre Tsuzuki y Muraki, pues tengo que hacerlo yo XD

.

**Partida de Póker**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El nuevo caso asignado no era nada fácil. Cada vez se les complicaba más. No sólo tenía que averiguar qué sucedía en el crucero Queen Camelia, sino que después de mucho tiempo, se volvía a encontrar con aquel sujeto que le ponía los nervios de punta. Aquel hombre que representaba todo un misterio para él.

—Buenas noches, Tsuzuki-san —saludó el peliplata al llegar al salón. Interrumpiendo la conversación con Hisoka.

—Muraki… —su nombre fue lo único que salió de sus labios del castaño al verlo cerca de él.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verle —el médico le extendió un gran ramo de rosas rojas, impidiendo que siguiera hablando—. Es un pequeño obsequio, rosas especialmente escogidas sólo pensando en usted. Son Reinas Rojas —le regaló una de sus sensuales sonrisas—. Le favorecen —dijo por ultimo.

Muraki siempre tan directo. A él le gustaba Tsuzuki, no se inmutaba ni un poco al decírselo a la cara. Le encantaba las reacciones contrariadas del Shinigami, cada vez que las veía le parecían su deleite personal.

Ante las palabras, al de ojos violetas le adornó un ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas. Aquel tipo se estaba pasando de la raya y no le estaba gustando. Frunció su ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué derecho tenia para decir semejantes cosas de su persona?

— ¿Qué es lo que pretende? —cuestionó con tono desafiante, rechazando el obsequio. Tsuzuki no quería parecer cohibido por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Vaya, no pensé que lo ofendiera tanto. Tsuzuki-san —habló sin parecer molesto, acomodando sus lentes—. ¿Que le parece una partida de póquer?

El semblante de Tsuzuki no se relajó, sabía que estaba tramando algo.

—Pero como veo que no le interesa, que tal si la hacemos más interesante. Que le parece, que si en vez de fichas apostamos algo más interesante.

— ¿Interesante?

—Si, como por ejemplo… —dio un pausa viéndolo de arriba a abajo—, su cuerpo.

Al escuchar semejante proposición, el pobre Shinigami se fue literalmente de espaldas. ¿Estaba bromeando? Por la cara que había puesto el peliplata no parecía un chiste de mal gusto. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

— ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estas pensando?—le gritó. Aunque su cara no podía disimular lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Es solo un juego —se acerco más de la cuenta al pobre del castaño—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

— ¿Y si gano…?

—En ese caso, le proporcionare información necesaria para su caso.

—Está bien.

Aceptó muy a su pesar. No tenía otra opción que seguirle el juego. Después de todo él era un genio en el juego de cartas. Parecía poco probable que pudiera perder. ¿No?

.

M&T

.

La cara de Tsuzuki era todo un poema. ¿Cómo fue posible que eso pasara? En definitiva, Enma estaba en su contra. De seguro se estaba vengando porque en su último viaje no le llevó un souvenir.

—No puede ser…

En la mesa póker se encontraba la corrida de ambos.

—Tengo un full de reyes, y usted un par de corazones. Ha perdido —sentenció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El Shinigami se puso blanco. ¿Quería decir que ahora tenía que pagar? Muraki, se levantó del asiento que había estado ocupando al frente de Tsuzuki, acercándose a él, desabrochando su corbatín.

—Vamos, Tsuzuki…esta noche será mío.

No supo en qué momento, pero ya se encontraba atrapado ante la pared más cercana, mientras el otro cada vez se acerca más y más.

Muraki tomó entre sus manos en rostro resignado del castaño, mirando aquellos orbes violeta que tanto le atraían y le fascinaban. Quiso comenzar a besarlo directamente en los labios, pero prefirió darle espacio al Shinigami, yendo directo a su cuello. Pasando de vez en cuando a saborear el lóbulo de su oreja. Con esos simples movimientos, Tsuzuki se sentía extraño, cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar ligeros gemidos de su boca.

—Ahh, espera, Muraki.

Sus manos lo acariciaban, haciendo crecer sus colmillos, penetrando la virgen piel del shinigami, éste sólo se retorcía de placer. La sangre se derramaba por la comisura de sus pálidos labios, fue un deleite ver aquel líquido carmesí adorando el fino cuello de su acompañante. Muraki no quería detenerse ante las palabras del shinigami, había estado esperando por ello desde que lo vio en la iglesia. Sus instintos no le permitirían darse el lujo de detenerse a tal punto. Siguió besando la piel de Tsuzuki, pero ya no le bastaba, empezó a desabrochar el chaleco que tenia para después pasar con la camisa. Las prendas le estorbaban para deleitarse con esa piel que tanto deseaba.

Una vez que se deshizo de ellas, se dispuso a besar hambriento el pecho descubierto, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando. Sus manos se habían dado a la tarea de acariciar sobre la ropa la erección que empezaba a despertar en su compañero.

—Ahh, Muraki —volvió a gemir al sentir la presión sobre su miembro.

Los gemidos de placer no hacían más que incitarlo a continuar.

Dejó de lado su labor de besar su torso, para pasar a deleitarse con su boca. Su beso fue demasiado demandante y desesperado, quería probar cada rincón de la boca del shinigami. Ansió degustar el sabor de su cavidad por demasiado tiempo. Después de un rato, llevó al castaño hacia la mesa de póker, acomodándolo y quedando sobre él. Le quitó los pantalones, para después quitarse su propia ropa y quedar en las mismas condiciones que su amante. En todo ese tiempo, Tsuzuki sólo se dejaba hacer, admitía que no le desagradaba del todo. Ese hombre lo había cautivado desde el mismo instante en que lo vio en el recinto de la parroquia. No podía parar, al contrario, a cada segundo lo deseaba más.

Sintió las frías manos del médico estrujando su miembro, para después sentir las agradables caricias sobre él. Al sentir aquel cuerpo retorciéndose de placer, el de lentes no pudo esperar más y dejó que una de sus manos se dedicara a la parte virgen del castaño. Colocó uno de sus dedos en su entrada, para después comenzar a moverlo y meter uno más, repitió varias veces el movimiento, enterando cada vez más hondo sus dedos, hasta que por fin estuvo listo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y sin ningún miramiento, introdujo su hombría en su acompañante, quien al sentir la intromisión, soltó un gutural gruñido de dolor, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno de placer.

Las embestidas que daba el peliplata, eran certeras. Aumentó la intensidad de las mismas, quería sentir más al castaño. Los dos, al compás de las sacudidas, disfrutaban el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Unos nuevos movimientos certeros y ambos llegaron al clímax. El mayor dentro de Tsuzuki, y éste entre sus cuerpos. Quedaron exhaustos, con la respiración entrecortada.

El médico se incorporó, secándose un poco el sudor de la cara. Recogió su olvidada ropa para vestirse. Ya por fin repuesto, se aproximó al oído del Shinigami, quien aún parecía aturdido sobre la mesa de juego.

—No descansare hasta que seas solo mío —susurró con voz ronca.

Con semejante declaración, Muraki dio por terminado su trato.

Tsuzuki, todo rojo por las palabras, supuso que ese no sería su último encuentro.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció n.n**_

_**Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la serie y Hisoka apareció interrumpiendo la mejor parte cuando lo tenía acorralado ¬¬**_

_**Aunque tal vez después escriba sobre Tsuzuki y Hisoka, pero eso ya lo veré después, depende de cómo me vaya XD**_

_**Bien, me voy espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n**_

_**Nos vemos, pero por ultimo que tal un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
